In the past, various devices have been developed for feeding a wire, cable, tube or the like to an electrical and/or mechanical device at an angle such as 90.degree. (see, for instance, European Patent No. 0 283 575 B1, European Patent No. 0 151 273 B1 and the HSK strain relief snap elbow marketed by Hummel GmbH). Some of these devices are equipped with bases and covers pivotally connected to the bases for orienting associated cables at an angle, as well as clamping mechanisms for providing sealing and/or strain relief. However, it is believed that if the covers of such devices are accidentally opened during use, the sealing and/or strain relief functions provided by the clamping mechanisms are compromised. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which is adapted to maintain the integrity of the sealing and/or strain relief functions provided thereby, even if its cover is accidentally or otherwise opened during use.